Falling into the land of dragons
by Asla
Summary: Finally an Eragon and harry potter fic. not to be mistaken for lord of the rings character. Anyways the gang opens a book and enter the land of Aglsia or what ever it is. its good I promise. Please review.


Disclaimer- I am not making any money on this. Blah Blah Blah

Falling into the land of Dragons

Prolong

It all started with what I thought was going to be a stupid history assignment. For those of you who do not know me I am Harry Potter or the Boy who lived as most people call me. People call me that because I was the first person who had survived an attack from a man called Voldemort A.K.A You know who. A man who has wanted to kill me ever since I was a baby. I'm in the Sixth year of Hogwarts a Witch Craft and Wizardry. Harmine , Ron and I were researching about past dragons and I came across this interesting book and brought it to a table. As I opened the book I called over to them and when they got there the book started to glow and we disappeared into who knows where.

Chapter1

"You just had to open it didn't you?" Ron asked while looking at Harry a little peevishly.

"What? I didn't know that we were going to be transported to who knows where?" Harry said defending himself. Meanwhile Harmine studied her surroundings and found out that they were in some kind of a forest.

"Oh will you two stop arguing and look around? We're in some kind of forest." Harmine said breaking up the dispute.

"Maybe the Forbidden Forest?" Ron guessed.

"I don't think so Ron. It's too bright to be there" Harry said while looking up.

"Harry's right." Harmine agreed.

"Well if not then where are we? Thud!" All three of them turned around. "What the Bloody Hell was That?"

"It sounded big" Harmine said with a gulp.

"Well let's go find out whatever it was." Harry said while heading in the direction of the noise.

"But what if its some creature that wants to eat us?" Ron asked while reluctantly following.

"And what if it was people that could help us?" Harry asked back and led on until they were close enough to see what was making that noise.

"You were saying?" Ron questioned as they hid behind a tree. Harry just looked at him

"What kind is that Ron?" Harmine asked While looking at it

"I don't know." Ron replied.

"I think its beautiful." Harry said while looking at it.

"I can't argue there mate, but it has to be dangerous." Ron nodded while responding.

"Then how come there are other men around it? Not even the least bit afraid?" Harry argued

"It must be tame or it one of those that likes to talk and be around humans." Harmine answered.

"Dragons can talk?" Ron asked. As Harmine and Ron continued to converse Harry felt something trying to probe into his mind. It was time to use his barriers, but he felt this one was strong."

"Guys I Think they know we're here." Harry said while trying to keep his mind from being read and took out his wand. Ron and Harmine did the same. He looked at them to see they were struggling to keep whatever it was from there thoughts aswell. He was happy that he had taught olmenacrucy to them over the summer.

Eragon had sat down to rest about five minutes ago with his three elf friends and his dragon Saphira. They were returning to the elf city (Cant remember the name please tell me.) "So tell us again how you killed that shade." One of his elf friends asked.

"Well….." Eragon was about to answer when Saphera came into his mind.

"_Eragon we have company be on your guard." _The dragon said while looking to where the three kids were.

"_Where"_ Eragon asked while getting quickly to his feet and taking out his sword. The three others saw this and did the same thing.

"What's wrong Shade Slayer?" one of them asked

"_To your left three of them, but I do not know who or what they are."_

"We are not alone guys. We might have trouble. They're in that direction!" Saphera took to the sky. "Come out we know you're here. Surrender and we promise not to hurt you. If you're not the enemy we will let you go."

Harry saw the dragon take off and disappeared over the trees probably in there direction. "Oh yes lest go in the direction of the noise." Ron Whispered

"What should we do?" Harmine asked worriedly

"We can't run. That dragon can catch us in a heart beat. We have to face them. Lets keep our wands out just in case we have to fight, but they don't look like wizards,so we have some kind of advantage." Harry ordered a little nervously.

"But what about your invisibility cloak?" Harmine asked

"That will be our back up plan. Now let's do as they say and greet them." Harry replied while stepping out of his hiding spot and out into the open followed buy Ron and Harmine.

"Harry I really don't like this idea." Ron complained

"What is it that they are holding" Are those sticks?" one of the elves asked.

"They look like children or just coming into adult hood." Another Elf said analiticaly.

"What ever they are holding it looks like they are willing to fight if it comes down to it." The third elf said.

"Remember guy's looks can be deceiving. They can be dangerous. _Keep an eye on them my friend." _Eragon said while moving slowly to the three magic users. "Lower your wepons." Eragon commanded the three.

"Not until we are sure that you men won't hurt us and call off your dragon." Harry replied

"_Saphera come here." _The dragon landed by EragonWitch Made Harry more alert. "Happy now you can see her and she won't touch you unless I say so. Now will you put your weapons down?"

"You first and tell her to stop trying to read our minds. It wont work unless we allow it" Harry said not backing down. Saphera stopped probing with a shocked expression on her face.

"_They have strong minds, Eragon, just like you. They must have been trained."_

"Very well. Put your swords away men." Eragon obeyed knowing they could still attack if necessary and put their swords away.

"Right" Harry, Ron and Harmine did the same knowing that they could do the same thing.

"Now that we have settled that my name is Eragon and these elves here Demetry, Maix and Sphi. They are guards" Eragon said while extending his hand. Harry took it still alert just incase it was a trap.

"I am Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasly and Harmine Grainger."

**End of ch1**

**Next time The some questions will be answered and more will come.**


End file.
